galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Delson Martial Arts Styles
The Delson have, in their history, created 13 different Martial Arts styles. Each one requires a different part of the Delson Body (or a combination of several parts of their body). Also, each Martial Art comes in 3 stances, depending on 1: the stance the practitioner is most comfortable with, and 2: the species of the practitioner. Also, each Martial Art comes with a 'Master Maneuver', which is a maneuver traditionally believed to only be used by a master of that Martial Art. Martial Arts 1: , or '', is a Delson Martial Art that involves the use of the fists and feet of the practitioner. For this reason, this is usually the Martial Art taught to humanoid Delson allies (Although weapons can be made for those that work better with one of the other Arts). Galiana Arcad, although she specializes in , has some knowledge on , which allows her to limitedly fight hand-to-hand, if need be. The Master Maneuver of this Martial Art is known as 'Hellfire', due to the fact that the injuries inflicted on the target tend to burn after use of this maneuver. This maneuver relies on repeated punches and kicks to a single spot on the opponent's body. This maneuver signifies the energy of 's unarmed attacks. 2: 3: 4: 5: , or 'Bladed Wind', is a Delson Martial Art that involves the use of the blades. These blades are usually wielded in a reverse-grip style. This is the Martial Art that Galiana Arcad specializes in. She has great knowledge of the maneuver, but has only recently mastered its Master Maneuver. The Master Maneuver of this Martial Art is known as 'Soul Purge', because any unarmored targets caught in the attack are likely to be eviscerated, thereby their 'souls' being 'purged' from the world. This maneuver relies on the individual repeated hitting a single spot on the foe while making sure no movement they make is wasted. This maneuver signifies the grace and lethalness of bladed combat. 6: 7: 8: 9: , or 'Flaming Meteorite' is a Delson Martial Art that involves the use of a mace. This Martial Art is used by the great Delson PsyCorp High Elder Gerun, who was said to have felled many Harbingers during the Battle of the City of Galiana with the Meteor Maneuver. The Master Maneuver of this Martial Art is known as 'Meteor', because the force required to achieve this maneuver can create the illusion that the mace appears to be flaming. This attack, unlike most Master Maneuvers, is just a single, powerful attack. However, done properly, the attack can shatter most personal shields or armor. This move signifies the raw power of the spiked club or mace. 10: 11: 12: 13: Martial Art Stances There are 3 stances used by Delson Martial Arts practitioners. Each one is named after a creature from Delse, based on the posture of the practitioner when using it. Kralikov Stance Kralikov Stance, named after Delse's 'Saber-back Salamander', is a stance used by those that, either by race of by comfort, prefers to keep crouched to the ground. For example: Gerun, the Hero of the City of Galiana, uses Kralikov Stance . Arcurvie Stance Arcuvie Stance, named after Delse's 'Suvoraptor', is a stance that involves the Delson using a normal posture, or a humanoid race hunched over. For example: Sol I Dor Arcad uses Arcuvie Stance . Sevritulin Stance Sevritulin Stance, named after Delse's 'Vorpal Mantis', is a stance that involves standing fully erect, and is therefore best used by humanoid races. For example: Galiana Arcad uses Sevritulin Stance . Category:Tactics Category:Delsons